


Flash Thompson, Tony Stark's intern.

by Chocolatez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Redemption, Flash Thompson seems good on the surface, Flash is Tony's intern, Gen, Identity Reveal, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Only to flash tho lol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatez/pseuds/Chocolatez
Summary: Flash Thompson is Tony Stark's intern. Do I need to say anything else?In civil war, relations end up a bit better, and also the fight happened without spideyI haven't watched too many movies, so if i got any of their personalities wrong, sorryrated teen for swearing and language.(i'll try to refrain from using them tho)
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Flash Thompson
Comments: 47
Kudos: 549





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comeuppance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699151) by [TheLuckyLady13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyLady13/pseuds/TheLuckyLady13). 



> ○●○ means timeskip back  
> ●○● means timeskip forward

Flash Thompson walks into the room with Tony _fucking_ Stark, fiddling with his hands behind his back, though seemingly, perfectly confident. He looks over to see Pepper Potts in the corner smiling at him, and a bodyguard of some sort frowning at him.

He sits down on a pretty comfy chair. Flash, even with his rich parents, was pretty sure they cost at _least_ half his house. Not that he didn't deserve to sit on it or anything, just a little worried about ruining it. By accident. Yes. That.

"Hello there, Eugene Thompson. You, uh, already know my name. So as you know, we announced a mentorship program a…"Tony frowns, and turns to Ms. Potts."Month? Two months ago?"

"Two," she confirms.

"-Two months ago, and after a long time of deciding, we've decided to take you on as my personal… intern, of sorts. You're obviously gonna say yes-I can tell by the look in your eyes-so as soon as you can, we'll take you on a tour of the tower, and I'll be teaching you everything, until you eventually inherit my company."

Flash sits still for a few moments, processing the information. " If you have free time right now, we could do a tour. Just if you want though, I don't want to-"

"Jesus kid, do you think I would've asked you to come during a meeting? Of course I have free time. C'mon."

He sits up, and so does Flash. Mr. Stark motions for him to follow, and begins the tour.

"First, there's FRIDAY. She's the AI for my suit, and for part of the building. If you ever need something, just ask her," Tony begins."Also, if you stand still for a few moments, I can have her scan you, so that you don't need a pass to come into the building."

Flash stops, and sure enough, FRIDAY confirms the scan."Scan completed. Added to database, saved as Eugene Thompson." He definitely didn't jump upon hearing her voice. Yup. Did not.

"FRIDAY,"He remembers that he's allowed to ask the AI anything he wants. "Can you save me as Flash instead of Eugene?" 

When Mr. Stark gives him a questioning look, he explains that he prefers to be called that, and not Eugene, because Eugene is a terrible name. Mr. Stark agrees, and continues the tour, rambling about the inner workings of his company.

Flash finds Tony Stark to be a way different person than he originally thought, and Tony finds himself enjoying Flash, a little. _'Self centered, but a good kid,'_ he thinks.

●○●

Peter is sitting at lunch, thinking about the things he needs to add to his suit. He's been able to complete the schematics for the finished product, but he still needs to fix the coding, because , _wow_ , it sucked.

"Hello? Earth to Peter," and now Peter is suddenly aware of Ned waving his hand in front of his face."You there?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Just spaced out for a moment."

He smiles."Well, I was wondering, you have that new Lego set right?" A nod." Can I come over today?"

He doesn't answer for a moment. His head is still thinking about his suit. Ned could probably fix it, but he doesn't think he should tell him about it. Then again, even if he fanboyed over it, Ned is a good friend, and would never tell anyone unless he absolutely _had_ to.

"Peter?"

"Uhh… yeah! Cool. Yes. You can come over. May's got a long shift. I need to tell you something, anyways."

"Awesome!"

"So…" Ned starts."What was that thing you wanted to tell me about?"

"I can't tell you in public. Ned, it's not that much further to my house," Peter says, walking faster. "C'mon!"

Peter drags Ned into his room. "Alright, first, this is a _secret_ , so under any circumstances, do _not_ tell anyone." Ned nods, a little startled by his seriousness, but basically pledged that he wouldn't in his head already. 

Peter grabs his web shooters and puts them on his wrist, and motions for Ned to move. 

He shoots the web.

Ned stares at him, caught in a stupor."You… Oh my god… You stole Spiderman's web shooters?"

"I-What-No! Why would you think that?"

"Oh, yeah, you wouldn't do that. Wait, that means… You made his web shooters?"

"I-No-Ned, _I'm Spiderman_." Peter jumps up and hangs onto the ceiling for a few seconds, showing more proof that he is, in fact, Spiderman.

Ned looks like he's about to faint, but Peter quickly grabs him before he falls. "I needed your help with something, so I thought I'd tell you."

"Oh my god… oh my god… my best friend is… Spiderman…"

He sighs and faces Ned."Look, Ned. You're the only other person to know about this, so you _have to_ keep it a secret. Even May doesn't know about it. You can't tell her by the way, as well." _Maybe telling him wasn't such a good idea. Ned would probably tell some else about, accidentally. Wait, no, don't think like that. You have to trust your friend_ ." She can't know. She has all this _other_ stuff to deal with, and if she knew, she wouldn't let me do this."

Ned leaves his stupor and straightens up."I have to keep this straight with you, I don't think I can keep this a secret. But, yeah. I'll try."

Peter lets out a sigh of relief, having heard Ned's serious voice."Alright, so I'm making this new suit, and I'm incorporating this AI into it. I've got most of it down, but there's so many bugs I need you to fix. You're better than me at coding, after all." He pulls his laptop out, and inserts a USB. He opens the coding and stands back to let his friend look at it. Hours pass, with Ned asking questions the entire time, like _'can you spit venom?'_ , to _'can you summon an army of spiders to do your work?'_

The answers to most of them are no, but Ned can dream. Actually, scratch that, Ned is probably already in wonderland.

He finishes squashing all the bugs in his coding, and Peter takes his new AI for a test.

"Alright, Ned, press start," Peter says. He stares into the camera."Attempt number one-hundred and twenty-four. Ned squashed all the bugs he could find, it should work now. Ned, press start to the AI." He does just that.

"Hello Peter, I am your new AI," says a nice female voice. Peter nods, crossing something off from a notebook."How may I be of assistance?"

"Run protocol: Tutorial," he orders.

The AI cycles through everything it can do. Ned almost drops the camera at some of them.

"Great, thank you." Everything is crossed off Peter's list.”Looks like it’s working, you can shut off the camera now.”

Ned stops recording, and places the camera on his table. “Hey peter?”

“Yeah?”

“You need to name it something other than your ’personal AI’. Like, this is based off of FRIDAY, right?” Peter gives a nod of confirmation.”So name it, like, Saturday, or something.”

“Ehh, I don’t want to name it a day of the week. That’d be copying. Maybe, like, Samantha, or something. Or Anne. Or Karen.”

Ned lets out a small laugh.”So if you call it Karen, and it helps you on your superhero-ing, inevitably, it will ask for the manager.”

“I- Yes. Karen is now it’s name. You want to work on that set now?”

“Yeah! Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im probably never gonna finish this ehehehhee...
> 
> also, comments are appreciated! I love comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash meets Captain america, and Peter has a walk with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I did not expect this amount of attention when i first posted this  
> thank u everyone <3
> 
> and i still love comments  
> i feed upon comments for motivation

Tony got a little attached to the kid, not that he’ll ever admit it, though. He’s pretty smart(he does have to be, to get into Midtown, after all.) And he reminds him of himself, when he was younger. Whether that's a good thing, _that’s_ up for discussion.

“So, Flash, this,” Tony holds up a small, sleek drone.” Is a basic reconnaissance drone. I’m gonna teach you to build this, then you’re gonna do it, alright?” Flash nods happily.

He walks over to a box of scraps and begins teaching him how to create the drone. His mouth and hands teach his pupil, but his mind drifts elsewhere, thinking about when he should drop the fact that he’ll be the next Iron man. He’d probably be absolutely elated, but he’ll need to talk about all the responsibilities and the fact that he may have to kill someone, and- maybe he should stop thinking about that. He finishes the drone, and tells Flash to try and make his. Even if he does like him, is he even trustable? Pepper handpicked Flash out of thousands of people, but Flash could be acting to get his secrets. Nope. Bad. Stop thinking bad thoughts.

Flash is almost done when Steve’s voice rings out from the doorway.“Hey- uh, Tony?”

He turns around.”What do you need? I’m with the kid right now. Better be quick.”

“We got a package claiming someone found and fixed one of Natasha’s lost widow bites. There’s no cameras attached, but there’s also no return address or name, and it could just be a trap.” Flash just stares, comprehending that _Captain America_ , in the flesh, is right in front of him. He’s in normal, civilian clothes, but still.

“Ugh- yeah, I’ll check it. Cap, you watch over the kid and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. Kid, you finish the drone, and talk with him, I guess.”

“Oh, and Natasha’s in the common room, waiting.” Steve waved.

“Alright, scanner tells me that this is actually just a widow bite, and nothing will happen if we open the box, but there still might be a trigger to explode, or something.”

Natasha opens the box, and passes the widow bite to Tony, who promptly sits down and cracks open the widow bite.

“Huh,” He says,”Wouldja look at that. Not a trap after all. And they actually did fix it. No problems, as far as I can see. Wow. Alright. Whoever sent this to us must be pretty smart. Maybe I’ll hire them. Here.” He tosses the fixed bite back to Natasha.

“Interesting. Should I track down this mystery fixer?”

“Yeah, if you want. I’m going back to the kid. He must’ve had a field day with Cap.”

○●○

“Hello there, ah...” Steve waits for the Flash to answer.

“Oh-wow-ah- Flash. Flash Thompson, sir.” He replies, trying his hardest to not fanboy all over him.

“Hello there, Flash. You can just call me Steve. No need to be all formal. What are you working on?”

“It- it, um it’s a drone. Reconnaissance drone. Tony taught me how to build one, and, um, now I’m making one. It’s almost done.” _Wow, getting all nervous around Captain America. I’m making great first impressions_. He takes a deep breath.”I’m his personal intern, or something like that. That-that’s what he said. It’s been really cool so far. Aren’t you a war criminal or something now? How are you here now, even?” Wait, should he have asked that?

“Ahh. Well... ” He pauses, wondering whether he’s allowed to tell him.”We’re still on the run, despite being pardoned, because I don't think people would be very friendly to us, but Tony let us in, letting us pretend we’re his employees. We visit, like, every once in a while, and try to warm up to each other again. Don’t tell anyone please.”

“Don’t worry,” Flash puffed up his chest.”Your secret is safe with me.” Just another thing to add to all the things that are great about Flash Thompson.

“Thank you. Let’s just have normal, small talk. Like, uh , where are you from?”

“Well, I live in this nice, big house in Queens...”

“Alright, you two had fun?” Tony walks into the room, to find his protege poking Cap in the chest.

“Yeah! I mean, I met Captain _fricking_ America! Why wouldn’t I?”

“I had fun too. You found a good kid, Tony.” Steve stands up.

“What, you aren’t gonna say _Language_?”

“Will you _please_ drop that? That was _years_ ago. Years!”

“Ha ha. No. So kid, you finished the drone, right?”

Flash holds up his little robot.”Yeah.”

Tony holds it, inspecting the drone.”Looks good on the outside. FRIDAY, test run Flash’s drone.”

“Very well sir. Drone running,” Replies the voice from the ceiling. Flash definitely has gotten used to it. Definitely. ”There seems to be a problem with the gyroscope.”

The drone slowly wobbles down next to Tony. He opens and looks inside. “You used the wrong one. That one is for heavier drones.”

“Oh. Well I-”

“It’s fine, kid. It’s your first time, anyway,” Tony says, and pats Flash’s back.

●○●

“Hey Pete, where’d you get all this tech anyway? You don’t have enough money for it, and you _definitely_ don’t steal it,”Ned says.”Oh! And if someone gives it to you, can I meet them? If it’s close enough to walk, can you show me?”

“Uh, I think it’s close enough to walk. I usually swing. Karen, how far away is the scrap place?”

“It’s a thirty-minute walk, if you talk a shortcut through a park. Otherwise, it’s an hour long.”

“Yes! Lemme ask May if I can leave, though.”

Ned steps aside so Peter can exit, and follows him.

“May? Ned wants to see the place where I get all my tech stuff. Can we go?”

“Of course, honey. Just be home before six.”

“Yes!”Ned grabs Peter’s arm.”Let’s go!”

Peter nods.”Just let me get my bag first. Might as well collect stuff while I’m at it.”

“Y’know,” Ned says, walking.”We should make Karen an acronym, like Tony Stark makes everything he owns an acronym. Like… kid assistance… remote… um, I’m terrible at this.”

“Yeah, yeah you are. I’ll make one later, I guess,” Peter holds in his laughter. “And hurry up. We’re almost there!”

“Woah. That’s a lot of junk.” Ned stops in his tracks.”Is that SI I see?”

“Yeah, it is! This is one of the places where they dump their stuff that they won’t worry about anyone taking. They still drop some valuables, though. I found a broken widow bite once. Fixed it, and sent it back.” Ned stares at Peter. “Also, a broken arc reactor.”

They run up to the pile of scraps, digging through it, occasionally pocketing a piece of tech.

“Woah! Hey Pete, I think I found a chipped off piece of Captain America’s shield! Look!”

“Wait, what?” Peter turns around to see a piece of metal with red flaking off of it, and just the barest hint of white at the tip.“No way, It’s probably just a replica. There’s no way that there’s Vibranium in this pile. And I don’t think that you could chip a piece off, without more Vibranium.”

“Well, we could test it with your strength. You said you could bend metal if you tried hard enough, right? So do it with this.”Ned hands his friend the scrap.

Peter puts both hands on the metal, and bends as hard as he possibly can.”Ow, nope. Didn’t bend. Maybe I can punch it?”

Peter wraps his arm with his jacket and hits really hard.”Ow! Nope. Well, it’s definitely stronger than me.”

“I think you would need it more than I do. Maybe you could incorporate it into your suit, or something. Or return it.”

“Yeah, I’m probably gonna return it. Dunno how I’d be able to add this into the suit, considering I don’t have the stuff to melt it.” Peter checks his watch.”We should be getting back now. C’mon.”

“This is a pretty cool place,” Peter says, walking.”Maybe we should visit this park again.”

“Yeah, I agree. It’s awesome.” Ned stares at the scenery around him.”I think I’ve heard of this place before. It’s like, owned by _the_ Pepper Potts, and apparently some super heroes like to hang out here.”

“Well,” Peter says leaning down to pick up a wallet. “I think you’re right.”

He pulls an ID card out of the wallet, with the words _‘James Rupert Rhodes’_ at the top.

“Holy- we better return that!” 

Peter nods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're at school. Flash dislikes Peter, a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ye and Peter liking Liz is less of a driving force in this story

“Thanks for the ride, Mr. Hogan!” Flash steps out of the car door. “Bye!”Apparently, he’s supposed to call him Happy, but that doesn’t make sense.

Flash closes the door and spots _ stupid _ perfectionist Parker, smiling and walking by, without a care in the world. Flash opens his mouth to remind that he is, in fact, not the best, and that’s just his greeting."Heyyy, Penis Parker!"  _ Flash _ is the best,(in the school, no way is he ever going to amount up to one of the superheroes or Tony,) not stupid little Parker. 

He just frowns and keeps walking. Clearly that didn't have the effect he wanted it to have, but chasing him isn't worth it. He's got better things to do, namely telling everyone about his internship with  _ fucking _ Tony Stark. No matter what anyone says about him lying, he's got solid proof. Just more ways to put stupid Parker back into place.(He's not actually doing anything, but he'll never admit it.)

He walks up to his cool friends, and begins talking about the internship.

●○●

"There's  _ no way _ Flash would get an internship with  _ Tony Freaking Stark _ ! It-It has to be a way of making him look cooler, or something. I mean, they put up the mentorship thingy, like, a few months ago, but there's no way  _ he _ got it," Ned rants, waving his hands around for dramatic effect. "There's like, a million other people, and  _ he _ -Flash, got it!"

Peter shrugs, and bites into his sandwich."I dunno. If he did get it, that's cool, and if he didn't, well, that's just normal Flash. I did see him roll up with a personal chauffeur in this  _ crazy _ car, though. So maybe."

In all honesty, Peter's pretty sure he got it. If he was lying, he would've done it way earlier, his father wouldn't have gotten him a chauffeur if he already drove his car, and as much as an attention-seeker as he is, he wouldn't've said something he would have no chance at.

"Yeah, no," says a voice from the side."It's just Flash being Flash. You're an idiot."

Ned turns to face Michelle Jones. "Where'd you come from?" 

"You guys are both idiots. I walked here."  _ 'That doesn't answer his question.' _

"Why… are you sitting with idiots, then?" Peter makes a confused face.

"I'm a loser," she simply states, and puts her face back into her book.

"Wh- ok?" Peter decides it's best he doesn't question her. He's seen an annoyed Michelle before, and he doesn't want to deal with that. He's about to take another bite into his sandwich when Flash yells out his unoriginal nickname for him. Peter sighs, and turns around. "Yeah?" 

"You heard about my personal internship with Tony Stark, right?"

Peter nods, hiding his annoyance.

"Yeah, it's real. I'd show you to him, himself, but really, you don't deserve even being in the presence of him. And you  _ better _ believe it."

He's right, of course, but he just ignores it. No words have gone through his skin before, and a mildly okay one isn't going to pierce it now.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the best and all that. Can you please leave? I'm trying to read my book here." Michelle doesn't even look up from her book. Flash is also smart enough to not mess with her, as well. She has shut him down in seconds before, and he's not eager to feel that embarrassment again, so he just leaves wordlessly.

"Look, a  _ girl  _ is fighting Penis Parker's battles for him, I  _ guess _ he isn't all that great after all," Flash snickers to his friends, so quietly that only Peter could hear it. He would've said something about him being sexist, but Flash isn't actually that, and he couldn't have Michelle having suspicions about him.

"Soo…" Peter says, changing the subject."About the wallet, I checked, and apparently the tower is closed because of some break-in, or glitch, or whatever, and it's reopening for visitors in, like, a week or something."

"Aww man, we could've had the chance to give  _ The Iron Patriot _ his wallet. That would've been  _ soooooo _ cool!"

"First of all, Iron Patriot shouldn't be his name. The War Machine was so much better, and second, we probably wouldn't meet him personally. There's still next week, though."

"Yeah," Ned says dreamily. Peter doesn't think he can change his mind.

He sighs and finishes his sandwich.

●○●

The principal sits down, and motions for him to sit down. "Flash, I'm here to talk about all these rumors about you having a personal internship with Tony Stark. Now, I don't want a bad spot on Midtown, so if you-"

"Mr. Morita, they're true, I wasn't lying!"

"If it is, then we need confirmation. If it isn't real, I want you to admit it before that causes a problem. If you do have a  _ personal _ internship, I'd like to see your official papers. You can go now."

"Thank you! I'll have the papers emailed by tomorrow!" Flash quickly gets up and leaves. No matter how nice they sound, Principals are  _ scary _ .

He leaves the office, and goes outside.

Someone taps on his shoulder. “Hi, er- Flash?” And of course it’s stupid Parker.

He turns around real fast, earning a yelp from him.”What do you want?”

“You have that internship, right? Can you-”

“If you’re asking to see him, then no. Goodbye.” Flash turns around and leaves.

“Wait-wait- Flash,” Parker yells, “That’s not-”

“ _ No. _ Too bad,” Flash is far ahead of him, almost at Mr. Hogan. 

●○●

Honestly, in hindsight, maybe he shouldn’t have been so harsh at him. 

“Kid? Are you... okay?” Tony walks up to Flash.”You stopped working.”

“No, I’m fine. Just thinking. It’s about, uh, one of my  _ really _ annoying classmates.”

“What about him?” Tony sits down next to him.

“He’s like, the most annoying person on earth, and a perfectionist. He’s always trying to prove me wrong, and acts so much better than me. And today he tried to use me to meet you.”

“Well, he doesn’t sound good. Just ignore him. That’s what I did to my classmates when I was younger. Of course, that might not work, but you can try.”

“Yeah, that’s what I  _ try _ to do, but it’s just so infuriating. When I talk, he just ignores it, like I’m unworthy of his attention.” 

“Well if he thinks that, then you do the same to him. Or, ask him to stop. Apparently that’s supposed to work these days, but-”

“Boss, Rhodes is asking if you’ve seen his wallet.” FRIDAY cuts in.”He says he cannot find it.”  Flash jumped at the AI's voice.

"Wait, really? Ugh- okay, check the footage in the tower, and if it's not there, tell him to visit the places where he was out."

"Very well boss. Message relayed."

He really needs to get used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash, you should've let him talk to you.
> 
> Oh ye and Flash regrets a lot of what he does but he has a reputation to uphold and hes too egotistical to apologize


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash gets his ego bloated, but hey, he still loves spiderman, so there's that, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say how grateful I am for the 2k+ hits and almost 300 kudos? I love all of you.

Peter sits down, fiddling with some tech scraps, challenging himself to make a drone with the rotors on the bottom, while explaining what happened with Flash to Ned."So, yeah. It's been sitting in my bag ever since."

"That's a good thing," Ned says."That means we can still give it to him ourselves. We could brag about it to everyone!"

Peter shakes his head."No one would believe us. Besides, I don't want that attention." If they did though, hopefully Peter could refrain from his fanboyish tendencies. He's about 98% sure nobody would like it. "Still, it'd cool to actually meet him."

"Speaking of that, why don't you tell everyone your…" Ned turns around, and checks out his bedroom door. " _Special name_. Yes."

"I can't do that. If I did, anyone with a chip on their shoulder for me is gonna come for you and May. I can't do that," Peter's voice drops, before he sits up again."And my _other name_ is not used for personal purposes."

"Well, you could still, like, say you know him."

Peter shakes his head. " _No_. Let's talk about something else, please?"

Ned shrugs. "Alright, then. What about Flash's internship? I asked the teachers about it, and apparently it's real. They have the papers and everything. What do you think he actually does?" _'Knew it.'_

"Probably what he says he does, but to a smaller scale. I am ninety-nine percent sure he doesn't work on the Iron man suits."

"Yeah," Ned says, chuckling."Flash: has been an intern for like a week now. What he says he does:" Ned points to Peter's drone." What he actually does:"

Ned picks up two pieces of smooth metal and starts bashing them together."I am creating a very good robot," Ned mocks, imitating Flash's voice."For Iron man. Because I am Flash, the Sonic ripoff."

Peter stifles a laugh. "Sounds like a great meme format. I think this drone is done now. Karen, begin the test run."

He lets go of the drone, and it falls a bit before gently going back up and floating in place. Peter taps the side of it, and it quickly moves back into place."Now go to Ned." The drone does just that, then slowly descends onto Ned's sweatpants.

"Pete, you should use that as like, a surveillance drone, or something. It's so cool!"

"Yeah, I probably could. Oh, yeah, and I'm planning to show Karen to May soon. It's May's birthday, like, in two days."

Ned nods."That'd be an amazing birthday present, for sure. Could you make a person Karen for me, too? Or add it to, like, another watch?"

Peter frowns." Karen takes up, like, _a lot_ of space. If you can find the same stuff I used to make this," He says, pointing to his watch."Then, yeah. You deserve it. You made Karen possible, after all. I'll give you the code on a disc tomorrow."

Ned nods." _Yes._ "

●○●

Tony likes Flash quite a bit, but there's something in the back of his mind telling him he shouldn't. Of course, he doesn't listen to it, but it's annoying nevertheless.

Tony sits down, next to Flash."So, kid, remember when I said you'll be inheriting my company?"

Flash nods.

"Well, that includes the responsibility of being Iron man. I thought I'd finally tell you, since I have to get to it eventually."

He stares, mouth agape. Flash, the new Iron man. Flash, the superhero. Flash, at- no- _above_ the other heroes. He'd be the best.

"Of course! I-I- why wouldn't I want to be _Iron Man?_ "

Tony sighed."Being me means you have the responsibility of the world on you. You remember the Chitauri invasion? You have to defend against that. You have to deal with the aftermath. You might have to end someone's life."

Flash's grin dropped a little, before returning to its former glory."Don't worry. I can take it."

Tony sighs, knowing he's almost definitely not able to take it."When you start, you'll just do little things. Stuff like stopping muggings. Helping people in danger. Y'know, watching out for the little guy. I'm not going to let you on anything too dangerous."

Flash nods."So, like Spiderman?" _'Spiderman was awesome. He does the city a huge favor, and never asks for anything in return, other than probably not arresting him.'_ He was a bit giddy thinking about being similar to Spiderman. _'Actually, I'd maybe even be better than him. I'd have an Iron man suit, and I'd definitely be smarter. He does seem like one of those big, friendly, though not a genius kind of guys.'_

Tony frowns, not remembering who that was."Uh- Yeah. Yes, you'd be doing the same things he does."

"So, I'll have my own Iron man suit? Am I going to be helping with the suit?" Tony moves back as his kid starts bombarding him with questions."When will I be helping you with the big missions? I'm the next Iron man, right? Will I meet the other Avengers soon? Can I-"

He pushes the kid."Slow down. One question at a time," He sighs. _'This is going to be an eternity.'_ "Yes, it's like a smaller version of my suit. I've actually made most of the suit so far, and you'll be choosing a few of the last modifications. If I need you on a mission, I'll call you through the suit. Yes, you're the next Iron man, granted you can handle the responsibility. You'll see the other guys when they visit, or when the public finally accepts them."

"Can I see the suit? Also, when are you gonna announce me to the world?" Flash says, practically vibrating with his excitement.

"Soon, kid. Soon."

Flash just asks to see the suit again.

"Fine," He says, sighing. He's not gonna win this round."Follow me."

_'Actually, I'm probably not better than Spiderman. I'm nowhere near as nice as him. The cocky villains always lose, right? The same with cocky heroes. I shouldn’t be that.’_

Flash follows.

●○●

Peter enters the school grounds.

Flash immediately slaps some half-assed insult about not working with Tony Stark, but Peter ignores him and speeds his way over straight to Ned. Ned is about to ask him if he has the disc, but the bell rings before Peter can say anything, and they part ways for class.

●○●

Flash is just _a little_ annoyed right now, because they have some _super_ big assignment about something too damn specific for him to care about. He works with TONY. STARK. The assignment sucks, and he'd spend his time better working on his projects with Tony.

Flash has determined the best way to finish the assignment quickly is just copy whatever the hell Parker has in one of his discs. "He's probably almost done by now," Flash mutters to no one in particular. For some reason, Peter's incredibly obsessed with keeping all his info on non-internet connected crap(Not really, but it seems like it.) Flash finds it kind of stupid, but whatever, it just makes it easier for him.

There's two discs. Neither are labeled, so he just picks to one on top, since the assignment was recent.

School ends, and he rides directly to the Stark Tower. He's got his time with Tony Stark, and he can just have Friday edit Peter's stuff to not look copied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in so long  
> I've been loosing my motivation to work on this, and have about 56 trillion other ideas I want to write and uh I'm still gonna upload chapters on this, but its gonna happen once every blue moon so uh ye sorry
> 
> I'm going to be writing a Detroit become human fic soon

**Author's Note:**

> im probably never gonna finish this ehehehhee...
> 
> also, comments are appreciated! I love comments.


End file.
